For a given input value $r$, the function $g$ outputs a value $q$ to satisfy the following equation. $10q-3r=14$ Write a formula for $g(r)$ in terms of $r$. $g(r)=$
Answer: $g(r)$ expresses $q$ as a function of $r$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $q$. $ \begin{aligned}10q-3r&=14\\\\ 10q&=3r+14\\\\ q&=\dfrac{3r}{10}+\dfrac{14}{10}\\\\ q&=\dfrac{3}{10}r+\dfrac{7}{5}\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $q$ as a function of $r$ : $ g(r)=\dfrac{3}{10}r+\dfrac{7}{5}$